


Get Away With Murder

by AmaterasuOfTheSun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, F/M, Jealousy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOfTheSun/pseuds/AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had such an amazing friendship.<br/>You should have known it wouldn't last forever.<br/>Because being friends wasn't what he was interested in, now was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away With Murder

"Uhng..." The (H/C) girl groaned, her hands going to her head. She looked around, rather confused. Where was she? It was kinda dark...her eyes narrowed as she smelled the familiar scent of her best friend, Alfred. "Al...?" She called out. There was some movement.

"Y/N." A voice stated. So it  _was_  Alfred.

"Alfred what happened? Turn on a light for god's sake!" she was a very tiny country, originally part of (Your country). (Y/N) was very sweet and kind girl, yet a bit sassy and indignant at times. She was pretty easy going, with nice beaches, and pretty people living there. Lots of countries tried to take her over, but after meeting and becoming such good friends with Alfred, no one tried to bother her much any longer. He was a strong country, and she was so glad for him. They had such an amazing friendship.

_**I'm gonna break your heart an' get away with murder.** _

_**You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever.** _

"No." His answer was blunt. He sauntered closer to her though, so she could make out his strong form through the gloom. She noticed his expression was odd. And he was holding...a club...? And it was...bloody with  _nails_!? Her eyes widened in indignant shock, as though she couldn't believe he would dare stand with her like that.

"A-Al? Al what happened?" A sick grin crept across her best friend's face, his eyes flashing.

"I heard you and Arthur started going out." He said bluntly, picking at a nail. She blinked in surprise. What did that have to do with anything? Getting to her feet, she stepped closer to him and winced. Why was her skirt was sticky? Then Alfred turned on the light. (Y/N) screamed. Her skirt was soaked through with blood. She quickly assessed that is was not her own.

_**There's a mystery inside my head...** _

_**It was you dripping all in red.** _

_**Did I hurt you? Let me make it safe an' sound...** _

Alfred reached forward, his cocky expression never leaving his face. She looked at him imploringly and confused. Then the poor girl noticed someone else in the room. Slumped over in the other corner of the room, was in fact Arthur himself.

"ARTHUR!" She called out to him, her heart fluttering. Alfred scoffed. Then she noticed the blood clotting in his hair. And the way he was so still...

Tears began streaming down the girl's face and she slumped against her friend's body, wishing for the comfort she had trusted him to always provide her with. He hugged her to his chest.

"H-How d-did..." She blubbered. "Arthur is…"

"I killed him." Alfred stated bluntly. "He was... in my way, you see?"

_**Can you feel me breathing down your neck?** _

_**Your'e just a perfect little human wreck.** _

_**But I like you...** _

"Y-you...you what...? Why would you... Arthur was your friend!" She accused, glaring at him, shocked. His words still hadn't really sunk in yet.

"Because I love you, my dear."

_**...Enough to destroy you, tear you down.** _

"W-what..?" She pulled away from him, her face a mask of betrayal. "What are you talking about!? Why did you kill Arthur?  _How_  could you kill Arthur!?" Alfred chuckled, wiping the tears from her cheeks, and she took a step back, her eyes wild. Some blood smeared on her cheek. He was surprised though as she darted past him, to where her love was slumped against the wall. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," she cried, begging him to respond as her lips fluttered against his cheek. He didn't move. There were bloody gashes all over him.

_**I'm gonna break your heart, and get away with murder...** _

Footsteps sounded behind her. She was crying hard now, her head buried in her boyfriend's chest. Alfred's shadow fell over her, and she looked back at him, her expression stricken. He was back lit from the dim light behind him. She could see with perfect clarity as blood dripped from the crude weapon he was holding above her. Another sob ripped from her throat and she cowered fearfully under him, still holding Arthur.

"Don't look at me that way Y/N!" Alfred purred, reaching forward. She whimpered, scooting closer to Arthur's body-and away from him. "I did this because I love you!" At this, a flash of emotions crossed her face. Surprise, shock, anger, then fury.

"I hate you! You're insane! You don't love me, Bastard!" She screamed passionately. Alfred sighed, shifting his club from his shoulder.

"And here I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this." Her eyes widened a second before his strong arms brought the weapon down on her.

_**Words mean nothing when your lips are blue.** _

_**'Cause I love you...** _

_Crack!_  Her bloodied head hit the hard floor, leaving her eyes to stare unseeing up at him, fear and hatred still etched into her final expression. Alfred squatted down, stroking a blood soaked strand of hair out of her face, whilst paying no attention to her now crushed skull. "See? Now no one will ever take you away from me again."

_**...Now that you're six feet under ground.** _

**Author's Note:**

> [ Yandere! Snapped! America- Alfred Songfic!] (Reader Insert)
> 
> I don't own Hetalia, or Get Away With Murder (Jeffree Star)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
